Iris Labelle
Iris Labelle is the daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy from the fairy tale by the same name (a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book). She is the younger sister of Gabriel Labelle. Info Name: Iris Labelle Age: 14 Parent's Story: Fairer-than-a-Fairy Roommate: Silvia Arancia Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to tell interesting stories. My "Magic" Touch: I can create rainbows with crystal bowls. Storybook Romance Status: Konstantin Teufel and I are dating. We make a cute couple. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not good at tending fires. Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. It's fun to tell stories! Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I hate working with fire. Best Friend Forever After: I have lots of friends. Can't choose just one. Character Appearance Iris is of average height, with platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a rainbow-colored blouse and a pink skirt. Personality Iris is a cheerful girl who always loves to help people out. She is a huge contrast with her brother Gabriel. Biography Bonjour! My name is Iris Labelle. My mother, Fairer-than-a-Fairy, was named so because she was extremely beautiful. The fairies were enraged, and the eldest fairy, Lagree, kidnapped her. Mom was put in a room where there was a fire that she could never let go out. One day, she saw a rainbow talking to her. The rainbow revealed that he was a prince. Eventually, the fire went out. Mom had to fetch another fire from the monster Locrinos. She found a shiny stone and went to Locrinos' home and received a new fire from his wife and another stone. She met her lover again and made a crystal bowl to access him. But when the prince's prison was to be changed, she set out again. Lagree chased her. Mom's dog and cat helped fend off Lagree. She found her prince asleep, and then woke him up. The two married. I am one of three children. I'm the middle child and only girl. I have a nice younger brother named Olivier and a mean older brother named Gabriel. Olivier is ten years old. He's such a sweet boy and he loves playing with me. But Gabriel is a real bully and he's mean to other students at Ever After High. He's annoyed because his destiny means that he has to spend time as a rainbow. I'm pretty popular here at Ever After High, and I have a lot of friends. I entertain my friends by telling stories. I like to tell them loud and I like to tell them over and over and over again. Some people think it's annoying, though. My brother Gabriel does. One more thing: I've always liked...rainbows. :D Trivia *Iris' name means "rainbow" in Greek. *Iris' surname means "the beautiful" in French and refers to her mother's beauty. *Iris has two pets - a female cat named Gloria and a male dog named Beau. *Iris is allergic to wheat. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos, who voices Sailor Saturn in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:Work in progress Category:French